Your Fly is Open
by apollosspear
Summary: This is for the BSG Porn Battle 2, and of course it is K/L set during the Oath. Rated Hard R-NC-17 for the sexing.


**This is for the BSG Porn Battle 2  
Title: _Your Fly is Open_  
Pairing: Kara/Lee of course  
Prompts: "Captain Thrace, you might wanna Tell Lee his fly is open...and So Is yours." biting, and giggle Rated: Hard R NC-17**

_Special thanks to my friend and Beta Smcki10. YTou did awesome._

_I do not own these characters because if i did, i would have made a much better ending. oh and i'd be married to Kara myself hehe. Please review, i love to hear what my readers think._

They had tried to kill him. Frakking Skulls and Racetrack, and those stupid frakking civilians had tried to kill HER Lee. He was hers, had always been hers, not that stupid toaster she had married. She didn't care for Sam like she had pretended to in front of Lee. The only reason she had married him was to use him as a shield from what she felt, what she would have done to Lee. The same as she had done to Zak, get him killed.

But she had almost done it anyway. By taking him, taking them all to that fraked up destroyed planet, and it had almost caused her to lose the last person in the universe that she loved. The anger was overtaking Kara so much, she was pacing while Lee, her Lee was talking. Talking and thinking too much like he always did. Kara needed him to focus. She needed him focused so he could focus her, he was the thinker she was the actor.

So she needed to shut him up and the overwhelming need for HIM gave her the perfect idea to shut him up, focus him, and help control her need for him in one move. Kara kissed him.

Gods, Lee kissed her back so good and when she broke the kiss all he could say was "What the hell was that?"

Kara felt life bubble up in her for the first time since Lee had wrapped her up in his arms on the flight deck after her return. It was like the words just spilled out of her mouth, right now there was no time for fearing the response, for worrying about the consequences, "Take a breath Lee, feels good to be alive doesn't it? For the first time in a long time I feel alive, and only with you."

The need for him to be alive, for him to be alive with her, for her to feel him, overwhelmed her and she acted. That was what she always did, what she was good at, acting on instinct.

Kara was on him in an instant, tearing the shirt that fit his muscular body oh so well in the need, desperation, to feel his skin and beating heart under her fingers. "Kara, wait a sec…." Lee mumbled under the onslaught of her mouth.

"No time, we still need to rescue your father." Kara replied as she literally popped the button off of his suit pants and unknowingly breaking the zipper in her haste to push the pants and boxers to the floor.

Finally, Lee reacted to her. Kara loved when she pushed him to this, the moment when he lost control. Lee nipped at her bottom lip as his pants hit the floor, tearing himself away only so that he could fling the double tanks and sports bra she wore over her head. He attacked her belt next unhooking it, then undoing the button and zipper with ease. Her pants and underwear slid to her ankles seconds later.

Lee's tongue was making her loose her mind as he licked and nipped her neck where it met her shoulder. She felt so out of control as his fingers slid through her slick folds. Her hands were useless. Clutching at his shoulders as first one finger then another slipped inside her moist heat.

She gasped at the intense pleasure and Lee, controlled, stone faced Lee GROWLED in response. He bit into the tendon that joined her neck to her shoulder as his hand slipped from between her thighs. Kara whimpered at the loss before gasping as Lee spun her around and pushed her face down over a crate in the storage room.

Kara's breath was knocked out of her in the form of a mewl as Lee's first thrust was to the hilt. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he set a punishing pace. She knew there was no time for the tenderness that they shared on New Caprica, before she ruined their personal lives by trying to protect him.

But Lee, oh so sensitive Lee, moved one hand from her hip up along her flat stomach until it covered her heart. He pulled her up as he still thrust into her, forming her back to his wide chest.

Kara turned her head as she wanted, no needed to look into his eyes as she neared the edge of the abyss. Her deep hazel eyes met his crystal blue, and all she saw was love. The same love that she had seen from the moment she met him at her apartment door. There was no hurt like after she slept with Baltar, no disappointment after siding with his father instead of him, no despair after finding out she married another, lesser man. Only love, love that she knew would be there forever. Then he kissed her, at the same time he moved his other hand to the sensitive nub at her center and rubbed in time with his thrusts.

In seconds the abyss opened wide and she fell for what seemed like forever. At some point she felt him fall too and thought that she heard him say, "I love you." The warmth spreading inside her confirmed it. She was alive, always had been. Not because she was here, but because she was here with Lee. As long as Lee was alive so was she.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, as they were about to lead President Roslin down to Baltar and his crazy harem, Kara's hand was grabbed and Roslin whispered into her ear "Um… Captain Thrace, You might want to tell Lee his fly is open," Kara's eyes went wide in shock and humor and a girlish and un-Starbuck giggle slipped out until Roslin finished what she was saying, "and so is yours."


End file.
